


Remember Me

by PER5EFONE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Businessman!Levi, Eren POV, Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Reincarnation Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Top!Levi, awkward!levi, bottom!Eren, college student!eren, levi pov, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE/pseuds/PER5EFONE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't move, doesn't look away. And as the seconds drag on, I find my self becoming more captivated by this man.<br/>Piercing grey. Midnight black. Aura of authority- Beautiful<br/>I remember the times before this life, the times of the war. The time of the Titans. I remember who we were-<br/>And I remember the feel of his hands running along my body, tasting my skin, stealing my breath.<br/>"Levi..." I breathe out.<br/>He blinks. And blinks again.<br/>"I'm sorry, do I know you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Colours of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryuusea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/gifts), [Warmybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/gifts), [xxDeja_Uchihaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDeja_Uchihaxx/gifts), [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts), [twisting_vine_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/gifts).



> So, I'm gifting it to like 5 authors, because they really help inspire me to write more, and I really LOVE their works, like, seriously, if you haven't read anything by these people, I recommend that you do.  
> Anyways, this story came to me on a whim one day, and I've just been pondering it, so let me know what you think, because I'm kinda scared of this one. My first reincarnation fic.  
> I don't know if I'll turn this into a series, or just leave at this. This fic is just for fun, not saying my others aren't, but I don't know how regular these updates will be. But I will try to find a time frame for it!  
> Anyways, carry on to your reading!!

One second passes... Two... Three.... Four...

"Staring at the clock doesn't make it go any faster, Eren."

Seven. Eight. Nine.

"Eren, are you listening?"

_Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifte-_

"Eren!" the professor dramatically slams her textbook on my desk, officially knocking me out of my daydream, and thrusting me back into reality.

_Dammit._

"Yes? Do you need something?" I reply, not intending it to be offensive, but indifferent. Though _of course_ , she takes it the wrong way.

She flushes in anger and glares down at me. "If you are not going to even pretend to pay attention, get out of my class."

I shrug, not caring either way. "If that is all you got, I'll gladly do it. I didn't want to take this course anyways, but I was forced too. My father and all..." 

Pulling out the rich father card.  _Classic A+._

Apparently that was _not_ the answer she was expecting, and she only stares at me as I get up and grab my stuff, heading towards the exit.

"W-where do you think you're going?!" she exclaims.

I barely spare her a glance over my shoulder, turning the door knob. "You said if I wasn't going to pay attention, you want me out. Well, I'm leaving, or do you change your mind?" I wager.

She doesn't answer, just flushes and looks away.

_Check. And mate._

I open the door, and walk away.

**~*~*~*~**

 

I've always thought that October was beautiful. The fall colours. The nice breeze. Everything is perfect, even the amount of chill... Then again, I've always had a thing for the season.

I can never remember his face, but I know that someone always said that they love autumn, because everything is going through the process of death and rebirth. They always said that they wished they could see how the outside world looked like during then, and I would agree, saying that one day we would go there together.

_"Eren, one day, I want to leave these walls for good, and when I do... I.... I want to know; will you come with me?"_

_"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, if you asked."_

_A smile. A quirk of his lips. Almost unseen._

_"Thank you."_

 

"You never had to ask... because the answer would always be the same..."

Some people turned my way, after hearing me  _clearly_ talking to _myself._ What? You guys never do it? I chuckle and continue to make my way down the [fall coloured path](http://la.cdnmob.org/pic/v2/gallery/preview/derevya-osen-pejzazh-ulicy-21749.jpg), orange leaves billowing at my feet, crunching when I step on them.

Passing by a couple laying on one of the benches, I notice that in the distance, only one person sits alone, seeming to just stare at the trees.

I unconsciously slow my pace, studying the figure that turns out to be male. I didn't even realize it from so far away. He almost seems... womanly? No, feminine fits better.

I stop just a few feet away from him, and examine his features close up.

His eyes are closed, and he's leaning against the back of the bench, though I doubt he's asleep.  _Who falls asleep in the middle of a park?_

I feel like I know him, though. Besides the fact that I'm sure I have _never_ seen this man before in my entire life _, I know_ I know him. It's the deepest part of my being, calling, _yearning_ out for this man, and I don't know why.

_Who are you?_

He must be important, if I can base it off of his attire. A black and grey fitted vest over a white button down shirt. Though instead of a tie, he's [wearing](http://www.gothicdresscode.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/H2H-Mens-Formal-Business-Suit-Vest-0-384x500.jpg) some type of white cloth thing under his collar.  _What the hell?_ And of course, the tight as sin black pants.

"Why is that the thing for men now?.." I mumble under my breath, and at the sound his eyes shoot open.

_Holy hell, if I thought he was attractive then, then he's a fucking god now._

His eyes widen upon seeing me, and he just stares.

_One second... Two.... Three...._

_Ten... Twenty..._

... But he doesn't move, doesn't look away. And as the seconds drag on, I find my self becoming more captivated by this man

Piercing grey. Midnight black. Aura of authority. Beautiful...

I remember the times before this life, the times of the war. The time of the Titans. I remember who we were...

And I remember the feel of his hands running along me body, tasting my skin, stealing my breath.

"Levi..." I breathe out.

His grey eyes blink. And blink again.

_One minute... 30 seconds... 31...32..._

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

_And reality comes crashing back._

"N-no. I'm sorry, I mistook you for s-someone I knew a long time ago.." I shake my head, turning to head back the way I came.

I can feel the tears at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over. The painful clench of my heart when he didn't recognize me.  _But I know that it is him._

"H-hey, kid, wait!" footsteps behind me.  _Walk faster._

Cold, slender fingers wrap their way around my wrist, stopping me from going any further.  _And I remember the feel of them running along my body,_

 

_"Eren... Look at me, please" he once said, hovering over me._

_I shake my head and don't open my eyes, scared to see his expression. "N-no..."_

_He brushes his fingers down my cheek, and to my chest, splaying them across my abdomen. "Eren, love, open your eyes." he whispers, kissing the side of my neck._

_I open one eye to find him staring down at me, and smile on his face, and he leans in to kiss me. Soft. Sweet. Un-rushed, the opposite of everything else in this world._

_"You. Are. Beautiful."  he accents his words by kissing spots across my chest._

_"You always will be..."_

 

When I come to I'm lying on the ground, Levi above me, looking at me with a concerned expression

_Almost like the dream. Or daydream? Flashback?_

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asks.

I shake my head, reaching my hand up to my cheeks and pulling them back wet.  _When did I even start crying?_

"I- I'm fine..." I choke out. Man I do _not_ sound fine. 

Levi nods hesitantly, and gets up, reaching out a hand to pull me with him. I don't take it, in case touching him causes another black-out. 

_Shit, why does he have to look so crestfallen?_

"Y-you really... Don't remember...?" I ask cautiously, not wanting him to freak out.

He cocks his head to the side, and regards me with a tone of indifference. "Remember what?" 

_So he doesn't._

"Oh.. Okay. Sorry to bother you." I hate how my voice cracks at the end.  _I will not cry again._

Before I turn to go, he addresses me, almost in confusion.

"Hey, um.." he hesitates.

"Eren." I say.

"I... I don't _recognize_ you, but... But I feel like I _know_ you somehow... I can't place it, but I _do_ know you.... I know that that sounds crazy, but..." he scowls at his word choice, and I can't help but laugh a little.

"I know what you mean."

He sighs, his body visibly relaxing. Piercing grey eyes meet mine, and he smirks. "Good. I don't want to be a creep."

I smile. "If anyone, it would be me..."

_One second... Two... Three..._

Levi opens his mouth to respond, but a shrill ring cuts through the air. He growls as he reaches into his back pocket and answers it.

"What the hell do you want, Shitty Glasses?" I raise an eyebrow at the name, he mouths "annoying", and I disguise a laugh as a cough. "Yeah, I have that presentation tomorrow.... Why?... You want to come?.... Hell no, not happening.... Hey! Wait, Hanji, I said-" 

I'm guessing the person on the other line hung up on him, if the glare he's sending his phone is anything to go by.

 _Speaking of phone... Shit. Armin._ Before I can mouth my worries, he speaks up.

"I have to go before Four-Eyes messes up my house. It was great meeting you, Eren. Maybe we can..." he searches his brain for an excuse to see me again.

"Get coffee?" I suggest.

_A nod._

_34... 35... 36..._

"That works... I will... See you later... Eren..." with that he walks off.

_40... 41... 42..._

_43..._

I clutch my shirt in my hands, over my heart, where the pain of his absence is growing.

_If I don't know you... Why does it hurt so much?_

_48... 49..._

_50._


	2. The Sound of A Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind through ebony hair, brushing it out of silver-grey eyes. Navy green billowing out behind him, white and blue wings across his back.  
> Laughing, he throws his head back and opens his arms to the wind.  
> And I can't help but smile, watching this display of beauty, this display of...  
> Happiness.  
> And then he closes his silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support that I got on the last chapter!!!! It really means a lot to me that you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I hope you all like this update more than the last one!!!
> 
> Read on, my lovelies!!! <3<3<3

_"Hey, Eren?"_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"I want to see the ocean one day.. With you, if that's alright."_

_"Yeah... I would love that, Levi..."_

_A smile, and the lighting of silver eyes._

_"Thank you..."_

**~*~*~*~**

 

 Tick... Tock..... Tick..... Tock... Tick.... To-

The shrill ring of my alarm wakes me from my sleep, and from the dream that I cannot seem to remember, even though I just woke up. 

With a groan I turn it off, and unfold my black and silver [duvet ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cb/20/e6/cb20e6912c384e373e21f1e5aa8c06f6.jpg)covers from around me, letting the cold seep in. Walking over to my walk-in closet, I pause to look at my reflection in the mirror, and that's when my vision goes dark.

 

_"Levi?"_

_A voice. A whisper. So similar, yet I can never place it._

_"Yeah, bright eyes?"_

_A tint of red upon cheeks. A smile._

_"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if this world was different? Without all the chaos?.... Without all the death?"_

_I squeeze their hand, and bring it to my lips._

_"Why do I have to, when something much more important is in front of me?"_

_Another blush. The aversion of eyes._

_Why can't I see any of it? Only sense?_

_Why can't I know who you are?_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere." They laugh._

_"I already have all that I want..."_

 

"-vi?!"

_Hanji._

I groan as she continues to assault me with questions such as "What happened?!", "Are you okay?!", "Do you need mouth-to-mouth?!".

I've never sat up so fast. 

"You fucking touch me, Four-Eyes, and I will fucking castrate you!" I point a warning finger at her, not caring how childish it looks.

Hanji cackles manically, and ruffles my already terrible hair.

"I see you're alright then!... But on a more serious note, what the hell happened, Levi? I walk in, after banging on your door for five minutes, and find you unconscious on the floor! Did you black out?"

I stand up and enter my adjacent  custom-made [bathroom](http://www.bigfurnishideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/beautiful-bathrooms.jpg), Hanji following closely behind. 

"I don't know. I was heading towards my closet, when I stopped to look into the mirror, and then I blacked out I guess." I shrug as I turn on the shower, and turn to the sink to start brushing my teeth.

"Wait, you stopped to look into the mirror? Having appearance issues, Hunnybuns?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me suggestively, and I roll my eyes. "Nah, I'm just kidding! You're the meanest looking midget I know!" that gets a glare sent her way.

"Fuhk you." I say around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Anyways~, your presentation at Trost University is in a couple of hours~~~!" I choose to ignore her as she grins, her glasses catching the florescent lights, giving her the look of a mad scientist.

Steam is starting to fill the bathroom and fog up the glass of the stall. I start to strip out of my t-shirt, Hanji still babbling about the business presentation I'm supposed to present to the second years of TU, and turn to throw my shirt at her.

"Four-eyes, would you get out of here so I can shower?"

She visibly pouts at even the suggestion. 

"But why?! It's not like I haven't seen it all before!"

I throw my shirt at her, and it hits her square in the face, and falls to the floor. "Really, Hanji? That was only because I was too drunk to do it myself."

She shrugs. "Someone had to clean your ass."

I roll my eyes, not caring anymore, and continue to strip in front of the woman. 

Stepping into the shower, I push my hair back and let the water cascade down my body, and flowing into the drain, and I feel reminded of something... Something long, long ago...

 

_Fingers running down my chest. Across my stomach, stopping when their hand rests on my hips._

_Soft lips trail a path from my neck and come to a pause at my navel, leaving a kiss..._

_Tingling with pleasure._

 

"-re you even listening to me?" 

I shake my head, clearing it of the daydream.

"Uh, sorry. I've been a little out of it."

Hanji agrees with me, and I turn my attention back to cleaning myself off.

"Hanji, lay out an outfit for me, would you? And have it seem classy, but casual." I add as she walks out the bathroom, but not before giving me a wink.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

"Alright class, we are having a very important businessman come and present to us today, so I want you all to have your notebooks out and write down anything that interests you. Ask any questions you'd like as long as it's appropriate. Also, be respectful. He's one of the most successful businessmen, right behind Dr. Jaeger." at that the class turns to look at me, as if they don't know who my father is.

I roll my eyes at some of the looks I get. 

_Just because my father is rich and known, doesn't mean that I use it to my advantage, guys._

"Well, that's really all. So, please welcome Mr. Ackerman into our class."

The class applauds, but as the door is open, all I can think of is the name.

_Ackerman...._

_Levi..._

_Captain...._

 

_Wind through ebony hair, brushing it out of silver-grey eyes. Navy green billowing out behind him, white and blue wings across his back._

_Laughing, he throws his head back and opens his arms to the wind._

_And I can't help but smile, watching this display of beauty, this display of..._

_Happiness._

_And then he closes his silver eyes._

 

When my eyes open, they are met with the same ones from the vision, but these ones widen in recognition.

And then someone else barrels through the door.

"Hello Trost University's young and brilliant! My name is Hanji Zoe, and this is my associate, Levi Rivaille-Ackerman! I am the manager of this successful midget, who also happens to be my childhood friend since birth! Any questions so far?!"

_Holy shit is she eccentric._

But I still can't take my eyes off of Levi. He alone holds my captivation, and I his. And _of course_ , his [attire ](http://www.glfashions.co.uk/ekmps/shops/glfashions/images/-17-men-s-casual-double-collar-long-sleeve-shirt-d.-red-with-white--size-xxl-%5B2%5D-2048-p.jpg)is casual, but still screams authority and money. 

A couple hands are raised, and their questions are answered one by one.

"How long have you been in the field of business, Mr. Ackerman?"

His gaze is torn from mine, and he addresses the kid directly.

"My manager and I have been in the field for almost about 9 years, but I've been in the field for a little longer than Ms. Zoe."

"And how old are the both of you?"

The raise of an eyebrow. The quirk of his lips.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying to never ask someone who is your senior their age?" the girl who asks the question blushes, and tries to stutter out an apology.

Ms. Zoe laughs, and waves away Levi's question.

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because I barged into his room this morning. I am at the amazing~ age of 29, while Levi hear is only 28."

My eyes widen.  _Oh my god, he's so young._

Some stupid kid in the back takes what Ms. Zoe said entirely wrong, and asks, "Wait, why did you go into his room?"

"OH! Well, this munchkin and I happen to live with each other! But of course, it's strictly platonic, otherwise that's just gross." she makes a face at that, and some of the class chuckles. 

Another hand goes up. "Speaking of living arrangements, what is the average income of a businessman, and what is the average living space?"

Levi takes this one, but not before shooting Ms. Zoe a glare for even opening her mouth to try to answer it.

"The average income for a businessman depends on the type of business you go into, and the amount of experience you have. On average it's about $35,000-$75,000. That's if you're at least semi-successful. Hanji, being the manager of a very successful businessman, makes anywhere between $150,000-$300,000. It depends on how much I manage to make. I annually make roughly $200,000-$400,000." mouths throughout the classroom drop, including mine. I catch Levi's eye and he winks, the smirk growing on his face. "Yes, I know. But if you really want a jaw dropper, Dr. Jaeger makes a hell of a lot more than me."

This time, the entire class turns and faces me, some even shooting me glares.

"Well?" one student asks me.

_Fucking bitch._

I sigh as I make eye contact with a confused Levi, until his eyes widen in understanding.

"My father makes over half a million, sometimes during a very successful year, close to a million..."

I swear one kid fainted. 

"OOOH! SO YOU'RE THE INFAMOUS SON OF DR. JAEGER?!" Ms. Zoe practically screeches and runs up to my desk, grasping both my hands in hers. "CAN YOU TELL ME, WHAT'S IT LIKE LIVING WITH A STAR OF THE BUSINESS WORLD?" my eyes plead to Levi to help.

"Hanji! Leave the poor kid alone!" Levi groans from the front of the room. Hanji pouts and walks back up to be by his side. 

"Well, before Hanji drops dead from the prospect of not interrogating poor souls of children, we still have some time for some more questions..."

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

 

"Well, that's all for now class. Next week there will be a quiz on some of the things I hope you all learned from the magnificent presentation today. Thank you Mr. Ackerman and Ms. Zoe for your time today. We hope to see you both again soon." She smiles, in hopes to appear friendly, even though we all know she secretly despises everyone and everything. 

"It was our pleasure." I hear Levi reply.

I gather my stuff, and prepare to head home, walking past Levi and Hanji...

_Hanji...._

_Squad Leader Hanji..._

_That's where I remember her from! She was the mad scientist who wanted to experiment on me._

Without looking back, I walk out of the classroom, taking a left turn and I walk out the building.

The rays of the sun are blinding as I make my way down the leaf coloured path, and I almost make it to the center of the campus before I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn, about to tell them off, but am met with a familiar face.

"Levi...." I say, embarrassed that I sound so out of breath.

He smiles, just the quirk of the lips, but still a smile none-the-less.

"Eren... Didn't expect you to be there.." he shifts awkwardly, and I mentally startle. 

_Is Levi Ackerman nervous?...._

"Yeah, I'm a business and science major. Always wanted to go into the field since I was a kid." 

He nods. Then nods again.. 

_And again._

_Oh my god he is nervous._

"So... Did you want to get coffee, uh, sometime, today? Or I mean, tomorrow? Or anytime yo-"

I save him from the embarrassment, and gently smile at him. Levi visibly relaxes.

"Yes, that would be nice.."

Levi brightens as he looks at me, and takes a pen out of his pocket.

"Uh, do you happen to have any paper?" he laughs awkwardly, and his hand that's not holding the pen runs through his beautiful black hair.

I pluck the pen from his fingers, and as I take his hand, my vision clouds over, but this time, I stay standing.

 

_He brushes the hair from my eyes, but his efforts are futile, as it all just falls back to it's place again._

_I reach up, cupping his cheek, and plant a chaste kiss on his lips._

_"What was that for?" he smiles._

_I plant another kiss on his lips instead of answering._

_"Because I want to."_

_He smirks, leaning down and kisses me from above, the wind blowing his hair out._

_I sigh when he pulls back, letting my head rest once again on his lap, and his hand falling back to my hair._

 

I smile as I write my number across the palm of his hand, and clicking the pen closed, I hand it back to him.

"Thanks." he says, closing his hand, preserving the writing as if it is ancient. 

"Anytime, Levi."

I was not ready for the genuine smile that he gives me.

 _"_ I , uh, have to go... I'm having lunch with my father, and I have to pick him up from work."

He almost visibly deflates, and nods. "Yeah, okay. Well, I'll see you later, Eren..."

I nod, and turn to leave, before I stop and turn back to Levi.

He isn't paying attention, just looking off into the distance.

_Do it now, before you chicken out._

Steeling myself, I walk back over to Levi, and kiss him cheek, officially knocking him out of his daydream.

I speedwalk away, before he can comment.

.....

..... And when I glance back over my shoulder, he's still standing there, a hand to his cheek with the tiniest of smiles dancing across his face.

 

_Maybe this won't be so bad..._

_Maybe one day, he'll start to remember..._

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

_"Hey, Captain?"_

_"What is it, Jaeger?"_

_"I, was, uh... Just wondering if you'd like, to climb to the top of the wall with me, sir..."_

_"And why in the fucking hell would I do that?"_

_A stutter. The shift of the eyes._

_"Uh, no reason, sir, I was just, um, wondering. And I had, uh, heard that you like, the open. And the most, um, open place inside the walls, is the, uh, edge, sir...."_

_......_

_......._

_"Not bad, Jaeger. Not bad... Fine, I'll go with you, but  only to make sure your ass doesn't jump."_

_A smile._

_The brightening of green-blue eyes._

_"Thank you, Captain!"_

 

_And that is when Captain Levi fell in love with the green-eyed boy._

_For his determination._

_His heart._

_His loyalty...._

 

_His...._

_Happiness...._

 

 

 


	3. The Touch of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely thank you all for your lovely support, comments, and kudos. Every time I see a comment in my email, my heart soars, and it makes my days so much easier to go through.  
> So I thank you all, you all are wonderful human beings. 
> 
> ~Per5

_You have one new message from Unknown._

I've been staring at the tiny object in my hands for over 5 minutes, not leaving the comforts of my bed.... I don't want to look, but at the same time, my heart is doing leaps.

Taking a deep breath, I calm my heart and open up my messages, clicking on the new one.

 **Unknown:** _Hey, this is Levi. I have the right number, correct?_

Jeez, way to sound formal...

 **Me:** _Yeah, you have the right number Levi. But, in case you are skeptical, it is Eren._

I lock my phone back up after putting him in my contacts and changing his name, but before I can even get out of bed, it beeps again.

 **Captain:** _Ok_ _ay....._ _Sorry that I took a while to text or call you, I've been busy with Hanji. She's a fucking maniac._

 _**Me:**_ _She doesn't seem too bad._

 **Captain:** _You haven't officially met her yet._

 **Me:** _I would like to?_

 **Captain:** _What's with the question? Either you want to or you don't, there is no in-between with her. Either you're still innocent, or Hanji invites herself in to shower with you._

 **Me:** _Wait what?_

 **Captain:** _I-_ _it's... a very long story.... And scarring._ _Anyways, I was wondering, since today is my day off, and it's Saturday, would you like to get some coffee or something with me?_

 **Me:** _Yes!_

 **Me:** _Uh, I mean yeah. When, and where?_

 **Captain:** _How about at 2? Text me your address and I'll pick you up._

I text him my address with a giddy feeling in my chest, and we agree on 2 o'clock. 

Shutting off my phone I roll out of bed, taking all my blankets with me, expertly rolling myself into a burrito. I wiggle around on the floor for a while, until I actually decide to get up, looking at the clock as I do so.

11:36. 

I have two hours until I should be ready.

Nodding to myself, I make my way downstairs and into the[ kitchen](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/e2b169d40101bb3a_4-7965/contemporary.jpg) where this wonderful smell is coming from, and find my dad over the stove [whistling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPXVQziekFM) a tune I can't seem to recognize.

"Well hello. You're awake 3 hours earlier than normal." he teases, turning around to look at me, a spatula in hand and a blue apron around his waist. He hasn't gotten rid of it yet. It was moms before.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Hey, is it alright if I hang out with... someone I used to know, today?" I ask as he turns back to the omelet on the stove.

My father is the only other person that I have come across that seems to remember the time before this life. 

The time of the Titans. 

"Did I know this person?" he asks, flipping the omelet.

I shake my head, then remember that he can't see me.

"Ah, no. You um.. weren't alive... _I_ was barely alive when I first met him..."  I shift awkwardly when he turns back around after placing the now done omelet on a plate, and sits down at the table after handing it to me.

"Tell me about him." he demands, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

I sit down across from him and start eating.

"He's the captain I told you about," I say, chewing a bite of egg.

Grisha nods and reaches for his coffee on the counter behind him. "Levi, then?" I nod, and he continues, "Does he remember as well?"

My shoulders slump and Dad notices my change in mood, and he reaches across the table and pats my hand, smiling at me.

"Don't worry, maybe he will. I didn't until I laid my eyes upon your mother. Maybe he just needs time, Eren. Be patient. He'll come around."

I nod and smile back at him as he gets up and removes the apron, hanging it on a hook next to the stove.

Before he turns to get ready for work I call out to him. 

"Hey, dad? How did you know that I...." I blush and look away.

He just smirks and shrugs, walking out of the room.

I turn back to my half-finished omelet, forking a huge chunk of it into my mouth.

* * *

Standing in front of my closet only wrapped in a towel, I contemplate what to wear. I have exactly 30 minutes until 2 o'clock, and I am just now freaking out.

"DAD!!! What do I wear?!" I shout from within my bedroom.

"Well where are you going?!" he shouts back, and the smell of coffee wafts into my room. He's not going to move from the coffee pot until it has been drained of every last drop.

"Probably a coffee house!"

"Classy but casual! Aren't you majoring in business?! You should know when to dress nicely!"

A smile dances across my lips as I retort. "Yeah, but I have science too! I don't want to spill hyperactive acid on me while in nice clothing!"

"When the hell are you going to spill that on you at a coffee shop?!"

"You never know!"

"Just get dressed! You have 20 minutes, and from what I've heard about him, he'll be early by like 10 minutes! So technically you have about 5 minutes now, and 5 minutes to get out the door!"

Hearing that I hurriedly go through my closet, and pick out the first thing that I grab. Which so happens to be an emerald green button-down long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. Throwing them on I rush my way across the hall and into the [bathroom](http://www.maercharme.com/assets/proiect/black-obsidian-with-gold-bathroom/obsidian-with-gold.jpg), grabbing my brush and attempting to comb my uncooperative hair.

"Eren! A car just pulled up into the driveway!"

"I'll be right there! Just invite him in or something!" I say, putting a little bit of gel in my hair and running my hands through it, but it still ends up falling over my eyes. At least it looks pretty decent.

Running back into my room, I grab my essential things, such as my phone and wallet, looking around my room for my shoes.

"Eren, are you done yet?! You don't want to make Levi wait any longer!" a smooth voice answers after him, but I'm too far away to make out what he says.

"Just give me a minute! I can't find my shoes!" I yell back, searching underneath my bed for them.

"Did you check your closet?!"

"Yes! I'm not stupid!" chucking all my blankets off my bed, thinking they might be under them.

"Then how in the world did you lose them?!"

"I don't know!"

I hear my dad laugh from downstairs and a deep chuckle that I identified as Levi's. 

"Eren! They're by the freaking door!" he yells in between his fits of laughter.

I'm out the door before he even finished the sentence, nearly tripping down the stairs in my haste.

"Whoa, careful there, Bambi." Levi chuckles at my enthusiasm, catching me when I do actually trip, and I'm able to feel the coldness of his hand seep through my shirt. 

A blush dances its way across my cheeks as I right myself, feeling a shimmer of disappointment when his hands leave my arm. 

When a throat is cleared, I turn to the sound, raising an eyebrow at my father.

"Eren, do you have everything you need?" he asks, a smile on his face.

I nod. "Phone?"

"Yes."

"Wallet?"

"Yes." I groan.

"Shoes?" he teases. 

Levi chuckles when I groan again at the question.

" _Yes, Dad."_

Finally, Grisha nods his consent for us to leave, opening the door for us when we make our way towards it.

"I want him back before 9. He has an early class tomorrow." 

Levi nods, placing a hand on the small of my back and ushering me out the door, replying to my father that I will be back before then. 

"Oh, and Eren?" I stop and turn back to my dad, "No sex." he smirks, and shuts the door before I can react.

* * *

"So... What did you have in mind for today?" I ask as I open the passenger door of his sleek, silver Lincoln Continental and slide into the seat, nearly in sync with Levi as he starts the vehicle. 

At the mention of our "date", he freezes for a few seconds and I watch, with a growing smile that I hide behind my hand, as a light rose colouring dusts itself across his cheeks.  

"I- I was, uh, thinking we could go to this coffee shop I wanted to try out? Or if not, we can just take a walk through a nearby park too! That would be fine!" he gushes, his eyes widening at the prospect of me not wanting coffee.

"That sounds great to me," I smile

A relieved sigh escapes from his lips. 

"Thank god," he mumbles. 

* * *

 The tranquil day passes with swift ease. Levi had taken me to the coffee place he wanted to try- it was tiny and peaceful and I definitely enjoyed watching him blush over the littlest of things- and I will never forget the way the barista gushed about his " _charmingly good looks oh my god Maria you should've come in to see him_ " and how she gave us a free coffees for the next time we come because we " _will attract so many costumers Jesus lord thank you_ ". 

The fall chill has begun to settle once again in the form of swirling mist around the path we are currently walking on, side by side, nursing our individual drinks from the shop. It's barely past 7 now, and the sun has been missing, casting us in a navy-tinted lighting. The orange of the trees seems to be the only faint colour we get whilst walking. 

More than a couple times our hands brush together, and every time Levi tenses, blushes, and pulls away as quickly as he can hoping I wouldn't notice.  _He's cute. I wonder what would happen if-_

When our hands brush again, I gently grab his in mine and pull him closer to me, our shoulders brushing. 

Immediately after he chokes on the sip he was taking of his coffee, shooting me a wide look, then looking down at our joined hands. 

_I will never tire of his shyness._

I smile sweetly at him, and bring the back of his hand up to my lips and watch as his breath catches as I leave a faint kiss there. 

"Thank you for inviting me out today, Levi." 

For a few seconds, he doesn't answer, his silver eyes still frozen on my lips- until he realizes what he's doing and literally  _shakes_ himself out of it. 

"I-I no- I mean yes! Uhm, yes. I-I'm glad I did too," he trails off and the infamous blush paints its way darker across his face, and he refuses to meet my eyes, looking off pointedly to the side.

A little chuckle makes its way past my lips and he turns slightly at the sound, relaxing when he sees the smile still residing on my features. 

"There's still some time left, if-if you still wanted to walk more?" 

"Always," I grin, and he releases the breath he probably didn't know he was holding, giving me a glowing smile in return. 

We continue walking, and I notice that he returns the gentle hold of my hand, never once pulling away. 

* * *

_"Hey, brat," a whisper of a voice asks._

_"C-captain?"_

_"I never did thank you."_

_"Thank me?" confusion tints in the tone of his voice._

_"Yes- so thank you."_

 

_For showing up in the dungeon that day and saving me-_

_Giving me something I never thought I'd feel again._

 

_Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?????????  
> *dies in a corner, buried underneath papers of homework*  
> Thank you all for reading, and I would seriously like to know you opinions on it.  
> <3 <3 <3  
> Also, should I create a Jean/Marco side????


End file.
